


Belt

by spangelbanger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spangelbanger/pseuds/spangelbanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after Sam found out about Gadreel. He was a little pissed and made Dean pull over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belt

“Stop the fucking car.” Sam growled.

“What.”

“Dean, pull over.”

For a second Dean was afraid he was going to bail out with it still moving. Sam was clearly pissed and while Dean wasn't sure why what he said had set his little brother off he knew the look. He could keep driving and maybe Sam would cool off, but given that look he might just wrench the door open and bail.

Dean pulled onto a mostly overgrown road following the ruts in it down to an old rock quarry. Sam didn't get out of the car, he was breathing hard, not just anger, but rage written all over his face. “Get out of the car,” Sam growled reaching for his door.

“Sam, I don't want to fight with you.”

“We're not going to fight.” Sam said and the amusement in his voice was as terrifying as his rage. Sam threw open his own door and was around the car dragging Dean out of the driver seat. Dean tried to shove him off but he was also being careful if he pissed Sam off, there was no telling what he might do. He just got him back. He didn't want to lose him again. Sam dragged him by the collar of his jacket pulling him out of the car and shoving him face first onto the hood. “Keep your fucking hands on the car.” He growled.

“Sammy?” Dean tried to convey all the questions he didn't want to ask, a hand held him down and he didn't fight it. If he needed to fight he would. He heard the metallic jangle of a belt being unbuckled then the rasp of leather on denim. “What the hell?”

“I don't want to hear another sound out of your fucking mouth.” Sam said. Pushing him down harder. His hand moved between Dean and the impala unbuttoning his pants. They were stripped down to pool around his ankles in a swift movement. Dean froze. What the hell was Sam doing? He started struggling ineffectively, not the struggle of an experienced hunter trying to get out of someone's grip, but the struggle of someone pinned by a larger person and panicking. Because this couldn't be happening. Sam's arm across the small of his back shouldn't have been enough to keep him still but suddenly it was. He gave up fighting it. Whatever Sam wanted from him was Sam's to take. The second he was still the silence was broken by the slap of leather on naked skin. He gasped in surprise relief flooding through him even as he realized that really fucking stung. He didn't have a chance to get over the shock of the blow before the next fell. It felt like it went on forever. Dean knew how to handle pain. He could handle torture for hours without giving in to it, this was different. This was punishment that he didn't think he deserved but Sam did. Sam was spanking him like a child because Dean did something he didn't agree with, “Sam, I'm not a fucking kid.”

“Yes, you are, you're a spoiled brat who risked screwing up the natural order because you couldn't let me go. It was dumb Dean, and dangerous, and childish.” He punctuated the statement with another blow.

That was low. That wasn't what happened. Sam was dying why didn't he understand that? What would happen to Dean if Sam died? He couldn't handle it. Sam was the only thing he had left in the world. So yeah, he messed up, but Sam lived so that was a win in his book. He told Sam as much.

“No it wasn't.” Sam kicked up the speed on his blows suddenly more pissed then he had been. “I shouldn't have to explain to you why that's wrong.” Sam shook his head in shock at the words. “When Death himself has tried to tell you to stop doing something and you do it anyways....That's probably a bad sign Dean.”

Dean buried his head in the crook of his arm trying to fight the sting behind his eyes. He just couldn't lose Sam. Why was that such a bad thing? He took a breath trying to keep his voice even despite what was happening. “I just can't lose you.” He whispered and his voice came out choked. “So you want to do this every day for the rest of eternity, that's fine with me, as long as you're here to do it. If this is what I have to take to keep you, then I'll take it, gladly.”

“Yeah?” Sam moved the belt down lower catching the tops of his thighs, Dean yelped because that hurt a lot more than his butt. “I want you to really think about what you've done, aim for a little remorse please. Think about what you did to me, lying to me, tricking me, lying to me more when I tried to find out what was going on, sending Cas away, Cas needed us. You realize he could have died right? He could have starved Dean, He almost _did_. And..and Kevin.” His voice lost some of the heat. “You keep telling me that's on your hands, well the blood was on mine, you son of a bitch. It was my hand that killed him.” He hit him again hard, throwing everything into it. 

The usual bluster Dean used to protect himself fell. “I'm sorry Sam.” He whispered. Of course he was, he meant it, he'd been sorry for every minute since this had started. He got through it the way he got through everything shoving the guilt down and trying to ignore it. That guilt he'd been burying bubbled up. God could this just be over already?

“Sorry isn't good enough Dean.”

Dean fought the trembling in his lip biting down on it hard. That really didn't help. His eyes were burning with barely restrained tears.

“Did you even think about what I wanted?” Sam asked, “about how I would feel knowing that you took it on yourself to trick me into giving consent. My body isn't yours Dean, you can't do that.” Sam's breath came out ragged. “God Dean, my entire life,” He swallowed then pushed the words out in a rush, “My entire life people have taken away my choices, Azazel, Meg, Gabriel, Ruby, Lucifer, I have had demon blood poured down my throat, not just by demon's or by my own choice, by hunters, who thought they could use me as a weapon, Do you realize Meg was planning on raping Jo? If you hadn't got there before she got bored she would have. And Lucifer...” His breath came out harsh like he was forcing himself to say them “Do you have any ideal how long I was with him? What all he did to me?” He dropped the belt again, this time there wasn't any force behind it. “But as long as I was with you, I was safe. No one could touch me, no one could force me to do anything, because you wouldn't let them.” He laughed bitterly, “you were the one person I could trust.”

“You can trust me Sam,” Dean was crying now, quiet tears running down his cheek, “I'm sorry.”

“Yeah, I know you are.” Sam said looking down at him and feeling ashamed of himself. Dean's ass and upper thighs were red from his belt blood breaking through a couple particularly swollen welts. “Okay,” he whispered, “we can go.” he started working his belt back on through the loops. Dean glanced over his shoulder, green eyes wet and bloodshot.

Dean didn't move, still laying on the warmth of the car despite no longer being held there.

Sam buckled his belt, rolled his eyes and helped him, tugging the pants and underwear back up his legs. “Sam, stop.” Dean said softly “I just need a minute.” He grabbed the waist band of his pants and gave Sam a look that meant wait in the car. He half expected Sam to ignore it. Sam didn't, he just went around to the passenger side and took his place laying against the door and resting his head against the window letting the cool glass calm the heat still boiling in him. Dean joined him seconds later wincing a little as he sat behind the wheel. Still he smiled at Sam, “Feel better.”

“Jerk,” Sam muttered shifting to get comfortable, “Wake me up when we get home.”

“Yeah okay,” Dean said “Just get some rest okay Sammy?” He had to admit to himself though, he'd go through all of it over again, just to hear that word tumble out of his brother's mouth. Sure there was a lot of problems they still had to work through but at least he knew Sam was calling the bunker home now.

 


End file.
